


Fictober Shorts: Pie

by Lyrishadow



Series: Fictober 2020 Shorts [2]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:27:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27088585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyrishadow/pseuds/Lyrishadow
Summary: Prompt number2: “that’s the easy part”Fandom: Mass EffectRating: GPairing: Allie Shephard (features Kaiden, a Joker cameo, and Captain Anderson.)Title:  PieWarning: No warnings, just pie.
Series: Fictober 2020 Shorts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977133





	Fictober Shorts: Pie

Allie Shepherd stood in line at the market, her jeans and hoody matching her relaxed mood. The line was slow-moving and she was really in no hurry. The new posting started the next day, her friend was lending her a sofa to sleep on. In her basket still to purchase was a couple of apples that she liked for breakfast and lime for drinks. It was a gorgeous day to be planetside and so far she had managed a small host gift for her friend, and some food packages that were not standard issue. Her first post as second in command warranted some celebration.  
"You would like this " she murmured to herself as she touched a small chain on her neck. She smoothed her hair and grinned.   
She didn't hear the bike as it came crashing around the corner.  
"Lookout- " a very masculine voice cried over the market noise, just before he clipped Allie and she ended up in a heap on the ground watching as her apples rolled away. It happened so fast she didn’t really have time to be annoyed, she was however sad to see her apples roll all the way over and under the other side of the stalls that lined the road.  
“You need to get your breaks fixed,” she suggested pointing at the offending bike.  
“You need to listen when someone says to look out…” the man returned looking annoyed now at the state of his bike “Look my wheel is buckled!”  
“Do you want me to fix it?”Allie was nothing if not pragmatic, and she could see the wheel was slightly bucked, a few seconds bending it would work.   
“No.” the man sounded more annoyed. “I need to get to work.”  
“Then I am afraid you will be walking.”  
“Well you are no help,” he muttered a hand going to his head., She realized quickly that he was abiotic. Shrugging she dug in her bag and reached out with a ration bar.  
“Will this help?” Taking the bar from her in surprise he nodded his thanks.   
“Now, apples…” Allie looked down at the basket which had upended on the ground. She always liked shopping at the farmers market with an old school basket in hand. Now it lay in a bit of a state near the offending wheel from the cycle. “Oh no…”   
Lifting the basket and turning it over she straightened the wires in it carefully until it once more resembles a basket. Ever resourceful she looked around for the apples and limes.  
“Allie!” A voice from the line called “have some of mine.”   
Sure enough, between her friends in the line and the shop keeper next to them, she had more than she had started with, and they had been paid for.  
“Thank you for your service, Ma’am!” The grocer had said as she went to pay declining to take her money. She sighed and nodded before walking to where she was staying with her senior officer. David Anderson was more than a senior officer, of course, he had been appointed liaison when she was bought back from Mindoir in pieces. He had helped her put those pieces back together again. He had been there again when she went home from Elysium, with nightmares fueled by fatigue and battle.   
“Welcome back! Did you get what you needed?”  
“More than enough.” she gestured to her full basket.  
“Did that cost more than what you had?” David was genuinely surprised, Shepherd kept to a strict budget and never once deviated from her plan.  
“They would not let me pay for it.” she sighed “I don’t know whether to be glad or offended by that.”  
“Ah you know how people are, they like to support the troops.” Anderson gestured to the kitchen “Are you really making apple pie?”  
“Yes indeed, I know it sounds crazy but it was a ritual when I was a kid before anything important - school plays, sports events, and so on my mum would make a pie.”:  
“It is a good tradition.”   
“And you haven’t tasted my pie yet.” Shepherd laughed happily.   
It was good to see her in good spirits, it had been a hard slog getting to where they were.

Allie knew the recipe off by heart, in fact, she had even worked in a pastry shop between high school and military service. She loved to bake. The pie was ready and they had already had their dinner.   
“Aren’t the junior officers staying next door?” she asked  
“Yeah, though I would like some,” Anderson replied laughing at her as she cut two thick slices of pie, slathered one of them with fresh cream, and handed it to him. He had, of course, had Shepherds baking before, and knew it was going to be a small slice of heaven in a bowl.  
“Well Commander Shepherd, this is the best pie.” Anderson applauded her as she wrapped the remaining in a tea towel to keep it warm.  
“I will be back shortly.” she grabbed her key and the pie and walked next door to what was essentially the accommodation block for the crew shipping out tomorrow. She smiled to herself as she rang the doorbell.   
“Hello?” a familiar voice replied, there staring at her was the man from earlier.  
“Oh.” Shepherd sighed “I just bought over some pie for you all, a tradition of mine.”  
“Kaiden close the damn door!” Another male voice called “Unless you want to sleep with bugs flying around and…”   
“Sorry.” the man recovered as he ushered her in.   
“Evening.” She said, merrily.“I bought over some pie.”  
“And you are?” the man on the sofa said, vaguely irritated.  
“Commander Shepherd,” she replied watching the reaction with amusement as the one on the sofa swore and the man who had plowed into her with his bike snapped to attention.  
“It’s fine, I am just here to bring pie. It’s a disposable container, keep the tea towel. And if you don’t mind, just enjoy it.” Allie laughed as she let herself out, it always amused her that she had that effect on people. Just a name and they snap to attention. Shaking her head she headed back next door.  
“How did it go?” Anderson asked when she got back.  
“The usual.” Allie replied “They got intimidated when they asked my name,”  
“We will see how much tomorrow.” Anderson yawned “I think we need to get some sleep.”  
“Yes Sir.” She saluted him in mock respect.  
After Anderson went to bed and the kitchen was once more spotlessly clean Allie tucked into her apple pie. It always bought tears to her eyes, whenever she did this, reminded her of her folks, and Mindoir and how far she had come from there. She cleaned up and looked forward to her next command.  
“Well that’s the easy part, done,” she said brightly to her dish “Now on to the hard part.”


End file.
